Decisions
by raxx13
Summary: Lucy is faced to chose between what she wants and what she thinks she wants. Question is, will she give in to her heart's desire? Rated T for some language and because things will eventually get hot.
1. Chapter 1: Bars and cafés

**Disclaimer: **I donnot own Fairy Tail of any of the characters, if I did why would I be even writing this?

**Author's note: **Well, guys this is my first try at writing any fanfic, so please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

This is the first chapter of a story I have in mind, but I have no idea of how long it's going to be. Expect some fluff in a few chapters ^^

I'll try to update as frequently as possible :)

ENJOY!

* * *

The guild was quite calm; it seemed like almost everyone had agreed on going out on a mission, leaving Fairy Tail submerged in some sort on peaceful silence –silence considering this was Fairy Tail and there were still quite a few mages around.

The former S-class mage looked around, Makarov, as usual, was asleep on the counter, Droy and Jet were sulking –in a very loud manner, of course- at the other end of the guild while Levy was out with Gajeel and Natsu… well he was being too still. The bartender wondered if he was even breathing.

"Hey Natsu, what wrong with you today?" the white haired mage gave a warm smile to the boy sitting across from her on the counter. "You're looking a bit down."

"I'm just bored… Gray's out with Juvia on some mission and Erza's out too…", his face however, didn't fit with this mood and Mirajane knew it. He looked annoyed, sulky, even sad.

"OHHHH, come on Natsu. You know perfectly well you can't lie to me. You can't fool me with that. Does this 'boredom'" she said making it clear that she in no way believed he was just bored, "have anything to do with Lucy being out for a date today with that guy she met the other day at the book store?"

Natsu eyed his feline companion wondering if he should tell Mira about what was really bugging him. Of course that meant confirming what she had just asked and confessing the fact that it was him who uprooted the Rainbow Sakura so his partner wouldn't miss the Hanami Festival, which would only result in Mira eyeing him suspiciously and pointing out that his actions were a very clear sign of what he felt for her… but was it? Lucy had mentioned nothing about it, well not that he had seen her since he dropped by her house to find her sick, but still…

_Damn _why could she tell so easily when something was up to between him and the steller spirit mage?

"Well…?"

"Natsu's just hasn't seen Lucy for the whole weekend because she was sick and… erm… well… wanted to really go on a mission today. He's just been feeling a bit inactive recently and wanted some fun… It really is just that…" Happy was just trying to excuse his friend, he of course knew perfectly well what was wrong with him and why.

"Oh… is it really that. Well I'm sure I can make something about it. What about you help me out with the bar today?" The bartender knew perfectly well that wasn't the matter, but still she wanted he young mage to feel a bit better. She hope that at least this would keep the dragon slayer's mind away from Lucy and her very cute sounding date –because of course her blonde friend had told her very detail about this guy who was having the privilege of inviting her friend for a coffee. "It's not to busy today, so it should be no problem for you no?"

"That sounded very much like a challenge didn't it Natsu?"

At hearing the words coming out of Happy's mouth, the pink haired mage's head shot up, a huge, childish grin on his face. "It did, didn't it?"

"So… I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Of course it is. Count me in!"

Natsu jumped over the counter to Mira's side, the smile still not leaving his face but not fully reaching his eyes. _He still has Lucy on his mind_, Mira thought but still couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to get the fire mage entertained.

* * *

(At the same time in a small café of Magnoila)

"What do you want to drink?", the tall, young man looked down at the beautiful woman who was sitting down looking through the window at nothing -or so he thought-, wondering if she was listening to him.

No answer.

"Lucy?"

She looked up to her date, Riichi, who looked at her questioningly. "Oh, erm… yeah I'm sorry. A Thai Latte with ice, please." She replied and then turned back to looking at the blooming Sakura tree just outside the window.

_God. What the hell is wrong with me? I finally get a date with a guy that doesn't look like a complete ass and looks at my eyes more than at my boobs and all have in my head is that Rainbow Sakura sailing down river in front of my window. _

She still was wondering who was responsible for that because she just didn't wasn't to believe what came to her mind the moment she saw the tree, _Natsu._

No, she didn't want to think he was responsible for it. She had locked her feelings for him months ago when she realised he was just that amazing and caring with everyone, with all his _nakama_. However, that lock had received a striking blow that weekend when she saw the multicoloured petals flying into her room.

She had to focus on her date, bring her mind to this café and act as if she wanted to be there and not back at Fairy Tail demanding some explanation from her teammate.

"There you go. An iced Thai Latte for this very beautiful women." He flashed an enchanting smile at her that managed to break her train of though, bringing her back to reality.

"Thanks." She replied blushing slightly at his compliment, not being accustomed to such subtle and not boob-related comments.

She took a sip of her mug and smiled at the handsome man sitting across from her. Her mind was now in the café, she felt ready to properly start her date and forget all that nonsense about Natsu, the tree and her feelings…

…Well forget them until the date was over at least.

* * *

(Back in Fairy Tail a few hours later.)

"Jeez, Mira. I seriously don't know how you manage. It's so confusing who orders what, not spilling anything…" the bartender chuckled at her confused looking friend.

"It's okay Natsu, you've done very well for being your first time." Of course Mira was just being nice, in reality the fire eater had done that well, but it was to be expected, after all he was Natsu. "You can leave it to me now if you want."

"I thought you were never going to say that!" Fairy Tail's Salamander grinned, "still it was a nice experience… I guess."

Happy eyed his friend and yawned. "We better get going, looks like nothing's really happening today."

"Yeah, see you later Mira!" the fire mage flashed another of his childish grins and started walking towards the door of the guild with his blue companion flying beside him. "How about we grab some food? Some nice fish for you hum?"

"Aye!"

And so the pair of them left the guild just a few minutes before Lucy entered through he door rushing towards the counter, her face revealing a mixture of contradicting emotions and of course this didn't go unnoticed to the bar tender who was ready to start her questioning.

_Shit. _Lucy knew what was coming to her now, but Mira had already seen her and her face, and so avoiding her questions was now impossible. The summoner just hoped her friend would settle for her lies and didn't ask for too many details.

However, the Demon Mirajane was ready to make her appearance in the scene if Lucy wasn't cooperative enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk

Hello! I am surprised at how quick I have finished the second chapter. I can't promise I'll be as quick for the next one but I will try.

So here it is, the second chapter of Decisions.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME, AND OF COURSE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS LOVED :)**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Mirajane leaned forward on the counter, looking questioningly at the blonde summoner sitting in front of her. She was determined to get out of Lucy everything single detail of her date.

"Come on Lucy, tell me." The bartender smiled at her friend reassuringly hoping that will encourage her friends to tell her about the date.

Lucy looked at the stunning woman standing in front of her, unsure of where to start or if she should even tell her. After all she was almost certain that of she told Mira by tomorrow the entire guild would now about her date, and that meant _he_ would also know.

"Well... it was a nice date. He was very erm… nice?" why was she even saying it as a question? The date had gone amazingly well, Riichi had been a real gentleman and very sweet with her and he had asked her out again.

"Nice? Is that all I'm going to get out of you? That the guy and the date were nice... Come one Lucy, you can trust me. My lips are sealed." The white haired woman blinked at her, Lucy wondered if she could for once trust her friend on keeping her mouth shut, after all she actually wanted to tell someone how the date had gone, have some girl talk… plus Levy and Erza were out, leaving Mira as the only one with how to talk about this.

The stellar spirit mage sighed. She didn't have a choice did she? She knew well enough Mira wouldn't stop until she told her everything.

"Okay… Well, he picked up at home and we walked down the river…"

"Yeah?" Mira raised an eyebrow, wanting Lucy to develop a bit on her narrative.

"And well he took me to a nice café, across the city from here and…"

"Gosh, Lucy. Come on. Did he hold your hand or try anything while you walked there?"

"Erm no, but we walked really close together, we were talking about stuff, getting to know each other."

Her friend didn't seem too willing to tell her what she was interested in; she was going to have to try another technique. "Okay, Lucy. Why don't I ask the questions and you answer?"

"Fine" replied young woman, fearing what type of questions the take over mage might pose.

"How is he? Hair? Eyes? Body? Personality?"

_Sweet Mavis_, Lucy thought here she came.

"Dark hair, green eyes, he is taller than me but not too much and you can tell he takes care of himself. And personality wise, he is very sweet and intelligent, he is very much like me, he reads a lot… the only thing is, he isn't a mage"

"Oh…" Mira looked at her friend understandingly, it was hard for mages to date normal humans, not because of the mage but because of the other party, they frequently felt as if the were inferior to their partner, resulting in tensions inside the couple. Those types of relationships rarely worked, especially if the mage worked in a guild, as their partner would not understand all those absences and risks they took in their job. Moreover, in Lucy's case Mira wouldn't be surprised if this guy, who's name she still didn't know, got jealous of who the summoner left on missions with, at the end of the day she was part of team Natsu, so she worked side by side with an ice mage with nudist tendencies and the famous Salamander, with who she almost spent most of her waking hours. He would certainly find that suspicious, as much as the rest of the guild did.

"Yeah, oh… but still Riichi looked like a reasonable guy."

"So that's the guys name, Riichi."

"Yes."

"Okay, then lets continue, into the important bit. Did he try any moves on you?" Mira flashed her friend a warm smile, trying to reassure her so she would answer properly.

Lucy felt her cheeks warm up at the waitress' question and looked down at her hands trying to hide her too-easy-to-read face, and of course the latter noticed this. Her friend's reaction already answered her question, but she wanted to know details. "Well?" she eyed her questioningly.

Lucy forced herself to look up, knowing the colour still hadn't vanished from her cheeks. "Well, I mean, yes. When we left the café he walked me back to my house and as we walked he got closer and closer, our hands were touching and so his fingers reached for mine, and well yeah, we held hand all the way back to my house from the café." The summoner looked down at her hands again, which were nervously fidgeting with the end of her belt.

"Is that all there is to it?" Mira asked, even though she already knew the answer. Seriously, it was so easy to tell when Lucy was hiding something.

"You know the answer."

"Then tell me." She was getting a bit exasperated with her friend; it wasn't that hard to answer a few questions.

"When we got to my house we stopped at my door, and well he leaned in and we kissed."

Mira let out squeaked excitedly. "Yay! Oh Lucy, I'm so happy for you. Is he a good kisser? Are you meeting him again? When?"

The blonde looked away, not for the reasons she had before, but because she didn't want Mira to see how doubt was reflected in her expression. She had agreed to meet him again and before speaking to Mira she looked forward to it, but as she had been speaking to her friend she realised that the excitement of the moment was wearing off, doubt had started to appear in her thought –especially when she said he wasn't a mage, how was that supposed to work? – and _he _had also made a presence in her thoughts, seriously how would any possible boyfriend react to their girlfriend spending so much time with her male best friend, him doing so many things for her and him sneaking into her flat, into her bed… _Sweet Mavis._

Mirajane could catch a glimpse of doubt spreading across her friend's face just before she looked away, clearly something was troubling her, and she had a slight idea of what it might be; it started with Na and ended in tsu. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Lucy looked up, damn why did Mira always know when something was wrong with her?

"There's something wrong with you, are you having doubts about this guy?"

"It's not that it's just," at that point the summoner realised that if she didn't tell someone about the Rainbow Sakura and Natsu she might explode, "… you know how a Rainbow Sakura was found floating around the river this weekend?" Mira nodded, "well it was Natsu and…"

"Of course it was Natsu, we all know, he was told off yesterday by Master, but he insisted on saying it wasn't him." Interrupted the bartender, so here was what Lucy was having second thoughts about, Natsu. "He did it for you because you couldn't come to see it to the festival. I thought you knew."

"Of course I knew."

"Then what's the problem?" _this is my chance, I'm going to get Lucy confess her feelings. I'm gonna have to play my card well, _Mira thought.

"Nothing it's just…"

"Oh by the way", the waitress interrupted again, "Natsu has been helping me out in the bar today, it was the only way to make him stop whining about he was bored and how he hadn't seen you in the whole weekend."

This comment got the reaction Mira expected, the blonde blushed slightly and turned her eyes away from her.

"So?" she replied, her voice sounding weak, obviously trying to hold back her excitement about Mira's last comment.

"So that maybe, and I'm just saying maybe, missing you that much because he hasn't seen you for three days and uprooting the sakura are signs of…"

"Oh please, Mira; lets not get into that." Lucy cut her off; she knew where her friend wanted to go with this conversation.

"I'm just stating the obvious, no more no less." The white haired beauty leaned forward so her face was at the same height as her friend's and looked directly at her, her expression suddenly changing to a serious one. "Just keep that in mind, if you end up dating Riichi seriously you're going to have to make a choice, it's either going to be spending time with him or with us, and if you choose him that means less time here, less missions and of course less Natsu…"

"I know", she breathed in deeply.

"Just bare it in mind." Mira's hand reached out to hold Lucy's, which was now lying on top of the counter, and gave her a reassuring squeeze. The blonde looked up at her, a sad smile on her lips, to which the take over mage replied with a warm smile.

"Thanks, I guess I have a lot to think about now. I better get going back home, it's getting late." The stellar spirit mage said as she got up from her stool and headed to the door.

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Lucy." The bartender smiled at her once again and waved her goodbye as she exited the guild.

* * *

Maaan i feel sorry for Lucy, Mira questioning her, having second thoughts and doubts... god if i were her i would probably just through myself into Magnolias river jajajajaja


End file.
